


La Mia

by Friendly_booper



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper





	La Mia

La Mia

I was in pain couldn't sleep or find a comfortable position my tail wrapped around my body as if trying to fight off the pain like nothing none of my sisters experienced heck most of them didn't know about this if they did I'd likely get shunned even more.

I was already shunned for not wanting to mate with any male I could get my hands and tail on I'm pretty sure they figured out I was still a virgin because of being called white flower while getting sea shells and rocks and even various thorned plants, both sea and land but mostly easy to find sea things tossed at me.

Although the stuff could never hurt me the only thing tough enough to harm us is dragon metal, the kind humans use to hunt dragons or the dragons themselves who seem to enjoy devouring us some even mated with some of our kind, as we them.

Really it wasn't an act of love but both beings enjoy sex so having a really large mate or a very fruitful breeder was the only reason for ever going back to a sexual partner otherwise it was a long brutal time with whoever we wanted to do it with some even with multiple partners whatever got us pregnant with our eggs and even at the same time fed us.

The only times we didn't kill the person we mated with was because he gave us plenty of eggs and/or because we had eaten enough for now, other than dragons who used our ability for multiple children of any size to crawl from extinction once they had enough children so long down the line that the children was far from the bloodline but still dragon so made perfect breeders that they left us to our ocean and we there sky's with some of their blood down here but that soon faded back to pure lamia blood.

Which is what I am, now commonly we pick human pray, there the best breeding partners as well as easy targets most of them see a nude female and jump right to us with little thought of our tails wrapping around them they only think of what they consider the good parts, and our species has a unique diaphragm able to take the fertile part of their sexual organs and transfer it to our eggs so no matter what as many eggs we can incubate with one man could be 500 at the smallest amount.

But me I haven't even caught a male anything let alone have any eggs, which is very hard on our system because if we don't incubate as many as we can we have to eject the unborn eggs out or we'd get overloaded with eggs, now it's quite possible to have an egg hatch outside of your body, as long as they're still living and not rotten or eaten.

So I've been given slack because of this because our eggs seem to attract fish and other sea life who lay eggs and make the ones they can fertile but it doesn't mean that the others like me because of my choice, and the fact is I want a stable mate and that's just not the lamia way.

Not that it doesn't happen time to time, commonly it's with a fertile mate so is fine but rarely is it of love.

Lamias love no one but themselves and lamias as a whole. I've heard rumors of someone who can change a person into what they want to be for a time for a price and I plan on finding all about it.

I left with all I had, whether or not I came back wasn't cared about nor did I have any lamia friends so I didn't say bye and no one cared to search for me as long as they had plenty of themselves they didn't care about a stray here or there.

The journey took me two days and was pretty uneventful just water and surf till the third day I came across a rock cave on the shore where the rumors told of the person I needed to find was.

A flashy sign hung above the rock saying potions that will change your life for a reasonable price.

I entered seeing rock shelves with potions and papers and ingredients of all kinds from as big as eternal life to as small as a days love potion and in between the rows of shelves a desk of rock sat.

I walked up and rung the metal bell on the desk a few stray papers on the desk told me that whoever was here wanted to study dragon language but also be an elf of some kind which confused me.

But I couldn't help read the dragon's language so close to ours but yet not so much in spelling we had to study any language to woo our pray human and dragon was the easiest for us because of the similarities in speech but in writing nothing alike.

Having the time to learn even written language I could speak to anyone without words, smiling as I had that bragging right as I hit the bell again and a voice behind me said in impatience and annoyance "I'm coming, I'm coming."

As I peer behind me waiting to see the person a voice said in front of me, "So you think you can woo without words eh?"

I jumped and blushed and spoke nervously to an old man in front of me. "If I wanted yes but I want to find love not woo a person for a short time, and I don't want a human mate only to have them die before me and to be lonely again, I want someone I can love forever and will love me the same."

He laughed and smiled. "Such a tall order little one but then again you are a special girl aren't you, a lamia who genuinely craves love instead of lust I'll see what I can do to give you your wish, although you may not like it in the end, or maybe it'll be perfect and work perfectly"

He began to read various papers around the room discarding each he picked up and finally finding one to his satisfaction brought it to the desk. "I somehow knew today required this paper and should have kept it in front."

The papers appeared to be very old not only slowly being age eaten but the language was so old it took me a bit to recognize the original dragon dragon symbols, not words but symbols.

Something I've only heard of dragon of high standing knowing anymore, well then again they were old and as pure as a dragon could get and there children usually are like them.

Pure and high standing, but primarily female, the only time a male was aloud seemed to be when one of the dragons wanted to call it's life and end and needed a male lineage to win and keep his land so he can rest in peace, or when he needed extra females so needed a younger flashier male to draw a younger more able to produce airs further from his line for further mating, and as soon as he had enough to insure his wants he'd kill or drive off the male or so that's what the paper said.

She wasn't sure of that the dragons rarely likes any competition that's why the lamias who only had female children was chosen to make future mates for the dragons they like as little male competition as possible if none at all.

So why pick that paper was this man thinking of turning her into one of them beasts where they the only ones able to give her what she wanted.

She shudders as she remembers the fights her people had with the dragons, considering Lamias where one of the few creatures able to harm a dragon in the same way they could a lamia it's good they rarely shared the same space or neither would survive the other but this man's suggesting she find one as a life partner was so far out there but as she thought about it.

Lamias, dragons, succubuses, and incubuses where the only fully eternal creatures that were hard to kill if not impossible, and incubuses and Lamias had no effect on each other and succubuses where just female incubuses, so dragons was as close as she was getting.

She sighed at the realisation but was happy a creature was out there that could perhaps love her even if it wasn't going to be easy


End file.
